Twilight's End
by Moondrop Essence
Summary: The Witch Princess has banished the Harvest Goddess to another dimension along with the all Harvest Sprite and now reality itself is being unwritten! Join Harvest Moon 64's Elli as she journeys across the entire Harvest Moon multiverse to rescue the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess, and break the Witch Princess's spell before it's too late.
1. Blossoming Dreams

Dedicated to the awesome writers of the fan fiction community who have inspired me with their countless heart warming and world expanding stories.

This story intended to explore and flesh out the characters from the Harvest Moon universe. Written from the perspective of the much underwritten bachlorette Elli.

This story takes place a little after the end of Harvest Moon 64, the pairings are starting as JackXElli, AnnXCliff, PopuriXGrey, KaiXKaren, MariaXHarris but may change as the story continues depending on what you all would like to see. :)

* * *

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up." Jack persisted, from across the room.

I pulling the blankets around me tightly. The previous night's activities, although not unwanted, had left me wanting for sleep. I let out an exhausted whimper.

"Just a few more minutes honey, please? I'm so sleepy I can't even open my eyes."

"Elli, sweetie... Popuri and Ann is going to be here any minute for Cocote's play date with Mint and Rex. You really should get up."

Blearily I opened my eyes and as I did they instantly began eying-up every inch of my husband's thick rippling muscles as he dressed for the day: The tight calves, the pronounces six pack he quickly moved to cover as he pulled awhite T-shirt over his head, stretching to just barely hide is almost too-broad shoulders and drawing my eyes across to his farm tanned arms; well worked by the days out tilling and tending the land. He pulled on overalls he almost always wore and buckled them to my momentary dismay.

A muffled wall came from Cocote's bed, which only became louder for the moment.

Reluctantly I pulled myself from the cozy comfort of my bed. I pulled out a fresh yellow three-quarter-length sleeve shirt and a pair of denim shorts Ann had given me to wear while I helped on the farm.

In the last few months Ann had shown me the convenience that came with the freedom of not wearing skirts. Although there would always be a place in my heart for the thick ruffly dresses... But at this point in time, with the daily duties on the farm and constantly running around keeping house and caring for my son, I couldn't afford to be tangles under layers and layers of elegant skirts.

Jack lifted Cocote from his crib and began to rock him while I dressed, and a knock came at the door.

I pulled the brown vest Karen had given me over my shoulders and tied one of Jack's distinctive red kerchiefs around my neck to protect it from the hot summer sun.

"Hi-ho Jack, is Elli home?" I heard Popuri chirp at the door.

"I am!" I hollered from across the room, slipping into my rubber boots and taking my now pacified son from Jack's arm.

"Have a good day you two." Jack said, pulling his iconic orange billed blue baseball hat over his messy brown hair.

"Trust me, we will." Popuri promised sincerely with only a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I love you Jack." I whispered as I kissed him goodbye.

"I love you too Elli." He whispered as Popuri literally drug me away by the arm.

"Come on! I have so many fun things for us to do today!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"One second!" I shouted, rushing back inside to the food I'd packed the night before from the fridge and then quickly returning.

The sun was shining warmly, soft fluffy clouds dotted the sky and the scent of freshly cut grass and moondrop flowers were on the breeze. Birds were singing sweets little melodies and by the time we reached Green Ranch Ann and Cliff fighting again. Rex's wailing drowned out their shouts long before we could even see the two of theme.

I covered Cocote's ears and stroked his head to keep him calm.

One crying baby was going to be enough to deal with.

You know, some days you would think they genuinely hated each other. It worried me to see them fighting all them time.

Jack always swore to me up-and-down that the two of them thrived on that kind of conflict.

"Fighting's how they build trust", he'd say much to my disbelief.

At the very least all that arguing couldn't be healthy for the developing mind of they son. But what did I know?It's not like I was a nurse or trained physician who'd know of such things.

"...Cruel? How many times do I have to tell you Ann! Cain needs to eat birds and rabbits to survive. When are you going to stop doing this?!" Cliff shouted from behind the Green Ranch barn.

"I know... But could you at least not feed him in front of Rex. I don't like the idea of him growing up around such barbaric displays!" Ann scolded her husband.

"Weren't you supposed to have already left with Rex for the day?! I though you had other plans that didn't include starving my bird again."

"Fine! We're leaving then!" Ann shouted as she peeled around the barn teary-eyes, green dinosaur clad baby in tow.

"Ann- Come back, you know I didn't mean- " The words jumbled out.

"Sniff, sniff. I know." Ann murmured.

She gave her husband an unenthusiastic kiss on the cheek to console him.

He shot her an annoyed look and pushed her against the barn kissing her passionately.

I looked away, red faced with embarrassment.

A moment later I heard the heavy smacking sound of flash against raw flesh.

Reflexively I turned to look. She'd slapped him right across the face!

"Dammit Cliff! You can't- can't just go and- and- kiss me like that! Especially not after..." Ann stuttered flushing.

Cliff didn't look look hurt or insulted in the least, rather he had the look of a child who'd recently raided their parent's cookie jar and gotten away with it.

Ann stormed toward us in a huff.

"Hee hee, they always get like this in the mornings. " Giggled my pink haired best friend, completely unfazed.

"Thanks for fetching Elli, Popuri. Do you know if any of the other girls are planning on coming out today?" Ann asked.

"I asked Maria but she said that she wouldn't be done working the Library until 5 PM. Did you ask Karen?" Popuri responded.

Ann looked visibly relieved, for whatever reason she'd always found Maria's meekness stressful, honestly I was a little relieved she wasn't coming aswell. Back before my Jack and I had been an item everyone had thought he and Maria were going to get together.

He'd danced with her at the flower festival, he spent his first fireworks festival in this town with her, escorted her home from the Firefly festival and even had Zack order her a typewriter so she could work on writing her new novel.

In the last few years I'd grown to overcome my jealously extensively but I wasn't exactly the most trilled person in the world to be spending time with her.

"It sounds like she's got her hands tied today on the Vineyard. Although apparently Kai is taking her out dancing in the city this weekend. She's in such high spirits nowadays." Ann responded.

Karen had always been Ann's best friend, and recently the two of us had been getting along a LOT better, but I'd always felt that Karen's spoiled, rude, over-entitled and obsessed, most apparently with wine and dance among other obsessions. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well I guess it's just the three of us then." Popuri piped in cheerfully.

"Let me go grab Mint."

Ann and I followed her into the little hut she shared with Grey. He was sitting at the table with Mint sitting on the table being spoon fed strawberry oatmeal.

"Say baaaa." He said, waving the spoon around and around as he brought it to her mouth.

"Baaa!" She bleated, as he fed her another mouth full of berry filled goodness.

Popuri beamed at her little red-haired darling.

"Alright sweetie, it's time to get you dressed to go play with mommy and friends?"

Mint smiled up at her mother as she hopped down off the table, "Mmkay mommy."

The room filled with an awkward silence as Popuri shuffled to fetch a pink bunny print gown from the dresser for her daughter. Mint was definitely the most docile of the latest generation of Flowerbud children.

She a very quiet young girl.

Popuri was always bragging about how much she'd taken after her father with her soft blue eyes and generally disinterested personality.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Ann." Grey scolded his younger sister.

"I- I know..." She responded bashful.

The little pink haired angel certainly had a touch for improving thinks wherever she went though, since she and Grey had gotten together the ranch had gone from smelling like smelly animals and manure to fresh spring flowers.

Grey's place had gone from dusty and creaky to warm and inviting. She had a basket of dried forget-me-nots in one corner and a pot full of bright red daisies at their bedside.

The room had a lot of pink in it, but one of the thing I commended Grey for was not trying to repress Popuri's girlish and childlike nature. Even into adulthood she still possessed a rare kind of innocence you didn't often see.

She was very lady-like with a waif thin figure that I'd always envied. A pinched tiny waist that she flaunted regularly with a flattering corset, unlike Karen she certainly knew how to show off her body while still wearing clothing.

Seriously, that women did not know the value of modesty...

"Goo goo!" Cocote burbled happily at me, pawing to reach my short cropped hair with his tiny little baby hands. Instantly all my insecurities melted away.

"Looks like we're all ready to go!" Popuri said suddenly as she fastened the last button on Mint's puffy-sleeved summer dress.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road, we don't have time to just mosey about!" Ann added quickly, picking up a large basket.

The three of us strolled down to the goddess pond and set out a picnic, Popuri had brought a bottle of pickled flowers and Ann had brought a jug of fresh milk and a large wedge of cheese.

Popuri laid out a soft pink quilt on the grass and the three of us settled down while the babies roamed the grass and attempted to eat everything in sight.

Cocote was the youngest of the three children, Popuri and Grey were the first couple in town to tie the knot and they were also the first to have children.

Mint learned how to walk and talk rather quickly but had little interest in speaking to anyone other than her parents, even on play dates she tended to spend most of her time exploring the forest surrounding the goddess pond and less time socializing with the other children.

Cocote and Rex and settled themselves in a comfortable pile of dirt and were busily tossing dirt at one another and burbling back and forth as though they were having an actual conversation.

"So how are things down at the farm for you Elli?" Ann asked, slicing the cheese into sections for us all to share.

"They've been alright, I crated up some eggs yesterday morning and it's been so sunny recently I've been hanging the laundry out to dry in the sun. How have you been Ann?"

"Cliff has been as frustrating as usual. He's so stupid! He's always scared that I'm going to betray him even though we've been together for years and he's terrified by all the the things that might happen. I mean, before I never even though about getting married or having a baby and now. Here I am... but there's no time to be depressed! I mean, it's turbulent, every day is a new beginning for us. It's nothing like what you've got going Elli."

"But you still love him right?" I pursed.

"Of course! We fight all the time but I can't imagine what my life would be without Cliff anymore. I still remember the day we first met. I was cutting across Fate Ranch to get to the Kappa's pond after I'd finished my early morning chores and ran into him, literally, as he was walking out of your husband's place and ended up toppling over on top of him and he just brushed me off, got up and left. I was so furious! Who did he think he was?!"

"It sounds more like you hated him than anything else" I blurted out.

"He was just some random vagabond roaming around with no place to call home, no friends or family... He always smelled like a campfire and I don't know. It wasn't long before we spent nearly every day together. I'd hang around wherever he roamed around during the day or he'd be visiting the Ranch. He'd come by and the ranch and pet the animals. He had a real thing for Cliffguard, he'd sneak him treats and I always thought it was very attractive, the way he handled animals and understood their world. I've always had a short fuse, anytime I'd have the guts to say something to him I'd just end up exploding instead, he can be a pig-head... but he's my special pig-head and I think that's what matters the most." She related awkwardly, even married she retained her rough tomboyish personality and struggled to express herself gently.

"Hee hee, Ann, you and Cliff have such a funny way of expressing yourselves. Although I can't say that Grey and I have had such a conventional relationship either. For the longest time he wouldn't even speak to me, he'd just come by the flower shop and buy flowers, occasionally he'd stray a glance my way but he never uttered a word in my direction. I hadn't the slightest clue he liked me at all, in fact I was quite convinced he hated me and everyone in town for the longest time until one day he forgot the flower seeds he'd bought and walked out without them. When I saw the frantic look on his face I realized it wasn't hate he felt towards the people of the village, he was just such a shy socially inept guy." She recounted.

"Haha, that's my brother for you! He's always been such a social disaster. He didn't even start speaking until he was 8 years old!" Ann added with a laugh.

"Hee hee, yup! And when I saw all the beautiful flowers he'd grown I knew what a gentle heart he had. It took a lot of gentle prying but eventually he let me know what a wonderful and caring person his is. He's always spoiling me, and you too Mint. And though you don't get to see it much because he's so hands-off in public he's actually very good with children. Oh! Speaking of which! I've got some news, but you have to keep it a secret, okay!" Popuri said, her voice going suddenly hush.

"What?!" Ann and I asked in sudden unison.

"I was talking with the midwife the other day and she I'm probably pregnant again." She whispered.

"NO! Shut-up! But, wait, really?!" Ann snapped.

"What will you name it?" I asked, smiling. I loved babies, I loved my Cocote and I wouldn't mind another son or daughter if my husband wasn't apposed to the idea.

"Well I was thinking Parsley if it's a boy but Grey was thinking we might name him Nick. And if it's a girl we'll probably name her Rose." Popuri said dreamily.

"Rose, what a lovely name." I agreed, it would be a fitting girl's name.

I laid back on the quilt and gazed up at the sky, "I don't know what name I would give another child..." I said absently.

"Neither would I, Rex and Cain are enough of a handful for me." Ann added.

"But I wouldn't mind it... another kid I mean." I uttered to myself dreamily.

"Ahh, so how is Karen doing now days?" Popuri asked Ann.

"She's doing good. They've finally begun to their new wine, the Kodama of the vineyard summoned the Keifu Faeries back to bless their vines over 4 years ago but the real financial impact hadn't really sunk in..." Ann responded curtly.

In the corner Cocote had made his way onto the bridge. He teetered precariously at the waters edge and was reaching to touch it's surface almost ready to take a plunge.

"Cocote! No, bad!" I shouted

I ran after him and reached out my arms to pick him up just as I tripped over one of the uneven logs, flat on my stomach.

My hands swooped after him in a frantic motion wrapping around his tiny baby waist! I sighed, relieved that I'd caught him in time.

"Oh Cocote, how is it that you're always getting into so much trouble."

He splashed about in the water giggle and burbling happily.

Soft music filled the valley and an elegant glowing form emerged and hovered above the surface of the pool, emerald green hair tapered down in a think plated braid from her left temple and two thick buns rested just above either of her

ears which were decked with elaborate gold earring, flowers blossomed from those emerald tresses and the was swathed in a cape made literally of the crystal clear waters from which she'd appeared.

"T-th-the Harvest G-goddess..." Popuri stuttered reverently.

"Not many people come here anymore. I'm happy you're a kind and spiritual bunch, raising your children up to appreciate this sacred valley." The goddess proclaimed, her voice echoing through the glade, elegant and melodic, almost as though her words were simply notes plucked on the traditional Japanese koto.

"My you've all grown up into such beautiful women with children of your own" She said, extending a hand down and touching my sons face lightly.

"What little blessings they all are, what is it that you pray for today?"

"Well, we really hadn't come with any particular prayer in mind." Ann exclaimed pink faced.

"Oh, really? You just wanted to see me...?" She giggled, "See you later!" Then disappeared into the glittering sacred pond.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Ann remarked.

"I know. Who knew that the Harvest Goddess was so pretty!? I wish I had flowers growing from my hair. If I could I would even have clothing made out flowers!" She jammered excitedly.

"That was so odd. Grandma always told me about the Goddess but I'd never seen her first hand either!" I said pulling Cocote into my arms and returning to the blanket.

I poured Cocote a new bottle of milk and tried eating a few of the pickled nasturtiums that Popuri had packed. They were spicy yet also tangy, which went well with the gouda and emmental cheeses that Ann had brought along. The three, well... technically six, of us parted ways as we left Moon Mountain.

I headed up to the Bakery, I'd been craving cakes all week but we'd been so busy I hadn't had time to bake one so I figured few bucks for a delicious treat wasn't too big a deal.

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?" Jeff asked quaintly from behind the counter.

"Just two slices of cake, please." I said politely, sitting down at the small table at the back of the room.

The bakery master and I had been very close until had Grandma had passed on, then... well.

Thinks had gotten awkward. I'd always seen Jeff as more of a father figure and well, apparently he hadn't seen me the same way.

I shuttered internally as the thought crossed my mind. As if it hadn't been uncomfortable enough that he had us call him the "Master", because he owned the bakery, though not rightfully in truth.

Jeff had fallen fallen into a windfall when my parents had passed. The little restaurant had been in the family for over three generations, yet he was now the bakery master through no effort of his own...

My great grandfather had inherited the restaurant nearly six decades ago but struggled keeping it in business. Eventually after my great grandmother passed on he gave up the venture entirely.

He'd sold the place and attempted to strike it out ranching.

The restaurant was bought up my grandfather who refurbished the whole place. He married my grandma Ellen bringing the business back into the family. He also hired my grandma, on papa's side Katie.

She was supposed to be the chef... but... well, my grandma Ellen's recipes are actually used for the creation of most of the bakery's goods.

Papa wasn't much like grandma Katie though, he spent most of his time fishing and eventually moved from hobby fishing to commercial fishing.

When I was really little he used to take me out fishing by Moon Mountain and we'd just sit there all day together, drinking tea and fishing.

Jeff had been a friend of my father's who he'd met while he was overseas, they'd bonded over a mutual love of tea and fishing. Jeff moved in to help us when mama had was sick.

Papa had to leave to work in order to pay for mama's medicine, but he never returned. His ship was lost at sea and mama passed on shortly after. I'd been too young at the time to understand what was happening, pretty soon Jeff was the new Bakery Master.

Admittedly, he'd never been particularly cruel when I was young.

But I had worked unpaid at my family's bakery from the moment my parents had passed on. Maria had always joking called me Cinderelli. But when I turned eighteen and the man who'd grown to be surrogate father began to express a less than platonic interest in me. It was just... well...

"Here you are." Jeff said, sliding the box of cake across the counter.

"Why don't you stay for a bit? I just got in a box of your favorite raspberry tea earlier this morning." He offered.

"I'm alright." I offered, my skin crawling. I could tell he didn't mean any harm but he still creeped me out.

Jack was still collecting the last of the crops from the field for shipping when I returned home, the sun was setting and the cool sea breeze was quickly sucking the heat out of the farm.

Inside I cleaned myself up. There was nothing like a hot back after a day out, after a good soak in the bath I scrubbed off and changed into my trademark outfit.

I let out a sigh as the layers of ruffly white petticoat settled at my ankles. I tucked in my favorite blue blouse and secured the clasp to bow broach that grandma Katie had made for me before I was born. I admired the Alexanderite gem that crested my neck in the mirror. It gleamed a beautiful shade of strawberry red in this light.

Now dressed, I dawned my apron and when to work on preparing dinner, cream of turnip stew and a salad of sesame dandelion greens and hot cinnamon milk tea. I had just finished setting the table for the two of us when Jack came inside.

I poured some milk into a bottle for Cocote as Jack make into the kitchen.

He was chatting with Maria, who followed him in. I smiled politely at her and she smiled demurely back at me.

"I- I can't believe it. He... he pro-proposed to me. I, I'm so happy..." Maria sputtered as she clutched her hands near to her face as she braved the task of speaking.

"That's great! I told you he'd come around eventually, he just needed to know how you felt about him." Jack exclaimed affably.

"Umm, I g-guess so. I can h-h-hardly believe it. After all these years, h-he actually feels the same way." Maria sighed as she and Jack sat down at the table.

"I know it's a little unexpected dear, but would it be alright for Miss Maria to stay for dinner?" Jack asked, sitting down across from her.

"Hee hee, nothing is to much for you honey!" I blurted, actually relieved to see that Maria finally devoting herself to a man, which might mean she'd be spending a little less time around my husband.

"H-he came by the library t-today. And, he had t-this blue feather. I, I couldn't believe it." Maria explained, "Until yesterday, I had no idea he reciprocated my feelings at all. I, I sent him that letter over a season ago but h-he never wrote back."

"Well, I guess you finally got your answer." Jack offered kindly as he served himself a healthy portion of salad.

"Who's the lucky man in question?" I asked, having heard nothing about this man whom Maria was so enamored until recently.

"Ummm... Harris, y-you know him right? H-he's the mail man. He stops by the l-library a lot between jobs. L-loves reading and books almost as much as I do." Maria elaborated afflush.

Jack scarfed down his soup in minutes while Maria detailed how Harris had intervened on her behalf when Sam, a con-artist who regularly visited the village, had tried to get her to buy some sort of beauty product and about the intricately woven story that was coming together with her new novel and how she absolutely loved the smell of fresh ink on her cherished type writer. I lost track of what she was saying as she continued to ramble on about the smell of old books and the technicalities involved with rebinding broken spines. I mean, if I were going to repair a spine I'd probably be more interested in repairing the human spine. If I had actually been making money while working at the Bakery I probably would have saved up money and gone to medical school. I'd often thought about what I could do if I had the expertise to actually help people. I could've saved mama, maybe Grandma too. Back in the day I'd fancied there'd be a way to help her walk again so I could take up Moon Viewing and we could eat Skinny and Sidney's delicious dumplings together... I was a little too old for that sort of thing now though.

"H-how was y-your day Elli?" Maria asked, drawing me away from my private thoughts.

"It was alright, Popuri, Ann and I went up to the Goddess Pond and had a lovely picnic," I answered, deliberately leaving out the bit about getting cake at the bakery since I hadn't bought enough for Maria.

"T-that's good." Maria answered, "Well, I, ummm... should probably get going."

I walked her to the door, "It was good seeing you! Good luck to you and Harris!"

Relieved, I returned to the kitchen while Jack took Cocote and put him in bed and turned on the TV to keep him occupied.

I fetched the cake from the fridge and dug through the freezer for that delicious vanilla ice cream we'd hand made a week ago.

Two scoops of ice cream, one for me, one for him and a slice of cake each aswell. Tonight was decadent.

"I knew you were leaving something out when I asked what you'd been up to." Jack said sitting expectantly at the table, eyes twinkling.

"Hee hee, well Maria's visit was a little unexpected. I only bought enough cake for the two of us!" I answered.

"Sorry I sprung that on you, dinner was delicious by the way."

"Only the best for you dear "

I dug into the cake and polished off my now luke-wark tea.

"Man, you really know how to keep a man fed Elli." Jack announced as he finished clearing his plate and headed to bathe.

I washed up our dishes and put them away, then checked on our son. I clicked off the TV and turned to his sleeping form.

"You've had a lot of milk and it's been a fine day Cocote..." I whispered lovingly down to me son.

I gently tucked him into his crib and lightly pried the bottle of milk he had fallen asleep clutching, careful not to let any of it drip onto the hand-knit afghan Ann had made for him.

"I don't know how much longer he'll be able to sleep in this little bed." I whispered softly to my husband as he came up behind me, still steaming with warmth from his hot bath.

"I'll talk to the carpenters about building him something a little bigger this weekend. Ha, he'll be needing a room of his own pretty soon." He chuckled nuzzling the back of my neck.

I could feel something rubbing at the nap of my back, I turned.

"Oh, Jack, you shouldn't have..." I whispered. I took in the wispy perfume of the Cat Mint Flowers he'd gotten for me.

"How did you-" I began to ask.

"Shh..." He shushed me, placing a finger to my lips before gently pulling me in for a kiss. He enthralled in with the raptures of the night, the beautiful pink blossoms were cast aside and completely forgotten by the time I drifted off in the sweet tender loving arms of my beloved Jack.

* * *

Next Time...

* * *

Warm sunlight danced across my eyes as begrudgingly awoke. My eyes had sealed themselves closed tight with salt, I rubbed them and stretched to awake. Everything was so peaceful this morning. Not a cry from Cocote nor the nagging of my ever ambitious husband.

It was nice, it wasn't often I had the luxury of sleeping in. I yawns, rolling to the side and placing my bare feet onto the... cold... smooth... tiles...

My eyes snapped open, frantically scanning the room.

The stark smell of disinfectant flooded my nose masking the faint scent of putrefaction... I was sitting on a simple, white, wire frame bed. The worn blue gingham blanket I'd left behind at the bakery was crumbled up to the side of me. A framed picture of my parents sat on the bed stand behind me... The room was otherwise empty. Panic flooded my mind. I screamed!


	2. Grafted Vines

Warm sunlight danced across my eyes as begrudgingly awoke. My eyes had sealed themselves closed tight with salt, I rubbed them and stretched to awake. Everything was so peaceful this morning. Not a cry from Cocote nor the nagging of my ever ambitious husband.

It was nice, it wasn't often I had the luxury of sleeping in. I yawns, rolling to the side and placing my bare feet onto the... cold... smooth... tiles...

My eyes snapped open, frantically scanning the room.

The stark smell of disinfectant flooded my nose masking the faint scent of putrefaction... I was sitting on a simple, white, wire frame bed. In a white room, walls bare of any decoration. The worn blue gingham blanket I'd left behind at the bakery was crumbled up to the side of me. A framed picture of my parents sat on the bed stand behind me... The room was otherwise empty. Panic flooded my mind. I screamed!

I was naked, which would have been fine since I generally slept that way... in my own home. But I had no idea where I was. I wrapped my worn old flannel blanket around my self to hide my exposed body. The room had two doors, perhaps one of them led to a closet?

What was I thinking?! Why on earth would there be a closet in this strange place. Some sick monster had kidnapped me, taken me away from my family... what had they done to them? Tears began to form along my lashes but I brushed them away. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things. Right now I had one thing to focus on and that was escaping, I could figure out how to save them later but right now I had to get out.

As I crawled out of bed I noticed a window behind me. I pulled it open and a ice cold gust of wind suddenly buffeted against my face. The warm sunlight had been deceptive. Snow assaulted the grown in that soft, delicate wintery way that it does.

I don't know what kind abductor, or serial killer leaves a window open for his victim such an easy escape. Maybe he presumed that I wouldn't try. This location would have to be at a very high altitude to be experiencing snow this late into the Summer.

Or maybe they were counting on me to take the risk in the snow, so he, or she for that matter, could hunt me down there. I stuttered.

I could hear foot steps approaching my room. There was no time to think, using one hand to clutch the blanket above my breast, I took a chance.

A rapping came at the door.

"Elli, are you ready to come down yet?" Said a seductive masculine voice from the other side of the door.

I slid the window open all of the way and reached to grasped the branch of a nearby tree. I could feel the bark scrapping my skin as I skuffled down in a panic.

"I don't have time for any kind of nonsense right now! If you don't come out right now I'll have to pull you out of bed myself!" I heard behind me.

What kind of plans did he have for me, I didn't want to wait and find out. I dashed off into the woods behind his home, still stricken with terror.

The snow became hail and pelted down on me as I ran, I didn't turn back to look. Not once.

I ran and I ran until I was almost out of breath, not looking back, not even once to see if he'd come after me. The snow crushed against my bare feed, crackling, slurshing beneath me.

I wept thinking of what might have happened to my husband, my dearest and most beloved Jack. Or Cocote, my beautiful... beautiful little Coco.

The could ground crunched against my feet and the small blanket I had taken along was no real shield from the cold. The hail would melt as it hit me, soaking the blanket. I might have been better without it, but for some reason it provided a kind of solace to me.

As the hours passed I grew to weary to run. My blanket had frozen from my hips down to my angles and chaffed along my outer thighs.

Every muscle of my body ached, my breath grew labored. The cold air chilling me to the bones. But I kept going.

The tears had stopped running, those that remained had frozen to my cheeks. I couldn't feel my feet, though they kept moving forward. My lips were cracked and blood dribbled down, eventually freezing on my chin. Fatigue gave way to despair as I stumbled on, unwilling to stop.

What would my life be without my family? What was there to live for?! My legs gave out underneath me.

No, those were crazy thoughts, Grandma Ellen never gave up, long past when Grandpa Carl passed on, long passed the death of her only daughter, even after papa eventually gave on. She never gave up and neither would I.

My family was still out there. Jack, Cocote and my friends too. I couldn't give up, who else was going to teach Ann to cook or bake? I had to see Maria and Harris' wedding, I may not have been to close with her since Jack had moved into town but she was still my friend and I wanted to celebrate her happiness!

I wanted there for Popuri's new baby! I wanted to bring another life into this world too. I wanted to get sick and have Degas make me disgusting tasting potions and help little Kent get started on his own farm. I wanted to go fishing with Greg! I wanted to reprimand Karen for her spoiled ways and then make-up with her later. I wanted to bake delicious cakes for Stu and May's birthdays, for Cocote, Mint, Rex and of course Puka! Lord knows that child isn't going to eat anything Karen ever makes for him, even if she does cover it with frosting.

I had so much to live for and I wasn't going to give it up.

My resolve was renewed, I pulled myself forward and stumbled on into the dark of the night.

* * *

I don't know when the darkness of the night was subsumed into the darkness of my dreams but when I awoke I found myself in yet another unfamiliar place. I pulled myself up against the solid wood bed frame behind me to examine my surroundings. A thick oriental patterned rug covered the floor, books were stacked haphazardly on various end tables throughout the room. There was a writing table, a dinner gong and an antique cherry wood cabinet on the far side of the room. The walls were familiarly unfinished: Slatted wood walls of my own home, although vertically aligned instead of horizontally, I noted. There was a small fake tree beside the gong and windows were shaped ornately and made of bamboo.

The bed I slept in resided next to another, the comforter was warm and soft against my chafed skin.

The green and tan design was oddly calming. There was a bed to either side of me, the one on my right was vacant. I turned my left only to be met in by piercing ice blue eyes.

"So, you finally decided to wake-up," she said, setting down the book on antiques still lay open in her lap.

"Uhh... Where am I?" I asked.

"The Inner Inn, Forget-Me-Not Valley. The names Nami." She answered blushing the short Kool-Aid red hair that was covering her eyes from her face.

Just looking at her made me crave that diabetes inducing tropical punch. My stomach curled at the thought.

"How did I get here?" I pressed, still unsure.

"Muffy found you, you'd collapsed half frozen to death not far from from where she works." She answers.

"Ah! I hear rustlin' about! Has she woken yet?!" I heard as the door to our room suddenly opened, and larger bodied brown woman entered.

Her hair, like mine and Nami's was cropped short, but black. She had gentle brown eyes and brown skin. She work a bright yellow tee-shirt and a vibrantly colored ikat patterned skirt, obviously she was of some sort of island descent. Wore a clunky string of gaudy wooden beads around her neck. She struck me as rather motherly in appearance and just from looking at her I knew... I just had this gut feeling, this was definitely someone I could trust.

"Thank goodness dear, you were about frozen solid by the time little Muffy got you in to us. Doctor Hardy had his doubts about whether or not you'd make it but I knew, I just knew you'd make it! Come on, now, you must be starving! After all you haven't had a bite to eat in atleast a week." She said pulling me out of bed gently.

I pulled the covers over myself instinctively before realizing that I was, in fact, dressed.

"Don't be shy, your meals here are covered. And your board for that matter." Nami said.

"I-I don't know what to say... thank you." I offered weakly.

My legs wobbled beneath me as stood-up, there was no harm in a free meal and the people here seemed trust worthy enough.

Nami braced me down the stairs and helped me sit down in the dining hall while food was brought out.

People slowly poured in as the kaleidoscope or island colors danced around the room decorating the table with food and drink for everyone. Mugs of hot cider for were places at each sitting area. A bowl of miso was put out for for each of us too before the main dishes poured out: Steamed white rice, beef chow mein, sizzling shrimp fried rice, spinach gnocchi with gorgonzola cream sauce garnished with spring onion, sweet roasted chestnuts, delectable tangy yet sweet orange chicken, savory beijing beef, pot stickers, cream cheese rangoon, spring rolls and my jaw almost dropped when a tray of moon dumplings graced the table. My absolute, hands down, favorite desert of all time. Forget cake, forget pie, forget cookies of any kind, I'd rather have moon dumplings any day.

I knew it was rude but I couldn't help digging in the moment the food hit the table. I slurped down my miso and began piling on as I could onto my plate. The gnocchi was divine, the creamy sauce had just a nutmeg in it which really enhanced the taste of the potato and spinach dumplings. I didn't bother with the white rice, I mean, why would I with all this other amazing food!? The orange chicken was satiating, sweet, juicy yet still perfectly crispy inspite of the marmalade like sauce it was coated in. The pot stickers crunched delightfully as I let the warmth of the meal mend me.

I glanced up from my food only to realize that nearly everyone in the room was staring at me, I paused uncomfortably.

"No, no dear. Eat-up dear. You need your strength!" Insisted the woman who'd interrupted my conversation for this feast only moments earlier.

There were five others at the table, Nami was the only one to have touched her food and seemed rather indifferent to my presence. But no one else had so much as served themselves. In the time I'd begun eating several strangers had accumulated: A man in his late 40's of similar descent wearing a funny looking fez to the woman who'd drug me down to eat, I tanned kid with bright blond hair and an obese man who's striking black hair and mustache contrasted notably against his seedy white skin.

"I... I don't know if I can eat any more without knowing who you all are." I said, stomach queasing at all the attention. I wouldn't call myself shy but I certainly felt out of place.

"Oh deary, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Ruby. My husband, Tim here, and I run this little Inn," Ruby explained understandingly patting the shoulder of her husband as he adjusted his fez.

"The names Rock, the Rock." Said the bleached blond kid.

"I'm Van. I'm a traveling merchant who makes rounds throughout local farming villages buying and selling." The portly man said, getting around to serving himself.

"By any chance have you ever been to Flowerbud Village along travels?" I asked.

My thoughts drifting back to my family. Guilt washed over me as I realized how quickly they had slipped my mind. I had to get home!

Vans face dimmed, "I'm afraid not, I've never even heard of such a place."

"Ahh..." I barely murmured in acknowledgement.

"I've been to Flowerbud." Nami offered abruptly.

"You have? Could you take me there?!" I exclaimed, overcome with hope.

"I'm afraid not, I can't even really remember how I got there exactly myself. It was a long time ago, I worked as a weather girl for their TV network back in the day though." She said, withdrawing suddenly.

"What do you remember of it?" I asked.

"Very little, I spent most of my time by the beach and my nights at the Moonlight Inn. If I remember right the joint was run by a man named Duke. I also remember a dainty blonde woman, Eve, I think was her name?" Nami revealed.

"That... doesn't even make sense. How old are you?" I asked, completely confused, she would need to be at least as old as my grandmother before she passed on for that to be true.

"28." She answered, unfazed.

I was baffled, that made absolutely no sense. Maybe she was making things up, but... then... how would she know about Moonlight Inn or Duke? I wanted to probe her for more answers but Ruby cut in.

"How about you dear, why don't you tell us about how you got to Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not all that sure myself. I fell asleep one night, the baby was fast asleep in his crib and my husband beside me. The next morning, well. I guess frankly speaking I was abducted. I managed to escape here but I have no idea where my family is or how to go back home." I answered.

"My heavens dear! That's so awful! I couldn't imagine my life without Tim or Rock! You've been through so much, no wonder you look so frail." She gasped, everyone at the table, minus Nami who'd apparently mentally checked-out again, gave me looks of varying degrees of sympathy.

After dinner everyone headed to bed, it was after all, quite late but I had an aching desire to know more about where I was. The food had given me new strength and the company had renewed my spirits.

I was about to head outside when my red haired roommate suddenly put a hand on the door.

"You can't go out like that," she said shortly.

I flushed red as I realized that I was still in nothing an over-sized cotton sleeping gown.

"Come back to the room. I'll give you something to wear if you want to go out," she said, turning on her heels and walking off.

I felt as awkward as Maria when she struggled on to talk, here I was in a completely unfamiliar place around complete strangers caring for me as though I were a meek child.

"These should probably fit you, if they don't I can lend you a belt," Nami said.

She tossing me a pair of khaki cargo pants and an orange long sleeved shirt, both looked smaller than anything I'd worn in my life.

"I-I don't know if I can even fit in this, do you have anything a little larger?" I asked, blushing at the though of being even half as slim the tall yet delicate woman in front of me.

She gave me a sharp look of incredulity before busting out into a jarring fit of laughter.

I was baffled, unsure as to what was so funny.

"Alright, sorry, maybe it's been awhile since you looked in a mirror," she paused and pulled a full length mirror from behind the wooden cabinet.

I inspected myself in the mirror, I was gorgeous, slimmer than Popuri. My waist was almost wasp thin and my ankles looked like toothpicks peeking the bottom of my nightie. The turkey flab that had always jiggled around my upper arms was gone: Completely, 100% gone.

As was the unbeatable tummy pug that no amount of dieting an exercise had ever been able to get rid of. I giggled with delight, I'd never looked this pretty! Not once, not on my wedding day!

I'd always just been short, plump and bumpy in all the wrong places. Occasionally I'd give way to some diet or another to try and achieve my dream body only to find myself crawled up in a corner somewhere sobbing like a little girl because I'd caved in and indulged myself with some sweet thing or another. Occasionally one of the girls in the town would give me crap about it, how no man would find an amorphous blob like me attractive... but screw them. Screw all of them, I was fucking gorgeous right now and I was going to reveal in it.

I changed into the clothing Nami had provided me with glee. I must have been giddy when I realized the pants I was wearing were at least two sized to big and Nami had to toss me a belt to secure them.

Blue Bar was conveniently located right next door to the Inner Inn. A tall gristly brown haired man man stood behind the bar playing The Beatles's For You Blues, the bleach headed kid from earlier was sitting down at one of the stormed drinking up a storm with some hippy guy. The only remaining stool at the bar was next to him so I sat down there my nose wrinkling involuntarily at the stench. He reeked to high heavens of patchouli oil and weed... And in the appearance department, well, he didn't have much going for him there either. He had a receding hair live that he tried to cover with that dumb kind of hat only a stoner would dare to buy, a beard that had probably never been trimmed and bell bottom jeans that had been patched back together one time too many with old paisley handkerchiefs.

"Hey, the name's Gustafa man, what's yours?" He ask as I sat down.

"Elli." I said shortly.

"Groovy, it that like, short for something, or something?" He asked, completely unfazed by my disinterest.

"Nope, just Elli." I answered.

"Right on. Well, it's sure nice meeting you Elli,"Gustafa said, turning back to his beer.

In the distance I could here the faint sound of breaking dishes and a yelp of "Oh no!"

I turned my attention to the bartender who seemed to have completely lost himself to the rhythms of his guitar.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl named Muffy... I was told that I could find her here, I believe she's a wa-waitress or something..." I found myself short for breath, was this how Maria felt when she spoke? My heartbreak pounded out of my chest, but for what reason I knew not why.

"Ah, you must be that gal miss Muffy found the other day. You sure are lucky she found you when she did... you were nearly frozen solid. We reckoned you weren't gonna make it. It's good t'see you're doing good now. The name's Griffin," he said in a slow drawl; it took me a moment to parse what he was saying under the thick accent.

"I'm very grateful she did, that's actually why I'm here. I wanted to thank her for finding me," I answered taking a deep breath.

"No problem, let me fetch her for you," he said disappearing in to the back.

Moments later I could hear tiny little feet clicking down stairs.

As Griffin returned, a door creaked open behind him and a tiny little woman emerged.

She was a delicate looking thing who didn't look like she cared much what season it was, all dolled up in a light red silky summer dress and way too tall black high heels. Her eyebrows were just a little too high for the rest of her face but she certainly put a lot of effort into her appearances, but not necessarily in a bad way. Her skin was flawless and blemish free and her hair was a glorious tumble of gold strands that looked like they had taken hours to hot roll to the perfect amount of curly but not too curly.

She had that natural hip-to-waist-to-bust ratio comparable to Madonna's. Her lips were glossy and an intense shade for cherry red that matched her calf length dress. Her lashes were thicker than any I'd ever seen in my life and darker than you'd expect from someone of such a pale complexion framing bright cheery green eyes that lit up when she saw me.

"It's so nice to meet you Muffy, the name's Elli!"

"Oh thank goodness Honey! I'm so glad to see that you're doing okay!" She said, rushing across the counter to sweep me into a tight hug, "When I saw you that night I was worried sick. I'm glad you've made finally made a solid recovery."

I gasped for breath.

* * *

"Oh dear! Are you okay?"

I blinked a few times as my vision returned to me. It was bright outside again, I couldn't really tell how long I'd been out.

"I'm alright."

"I took you up to my room so you could rest some more. Doctor Hardy came in to give you another check-up earlier. Said you just need some more food and rest but you're almost fully recovered." Muffy said sitting down next to me on the bed, in doing so knocking a glass of the nightstand with her enormous ass.

"This always happens to me, I'm so clumsy!" She fussed brushing the glass up into a dustpan and tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

The room was littered with grooming products. Her vanity was almost so packed with make-up that you could hardly even see the mirror; which was impressive given how sizable it was. She had a row of shoes that started by her bedroom door that followed along for almost two feet until they reached a bookshelf filled with romance novels, fairy tales and fad magazines such as Woman's Health, Cosmopolitan and Glamour.

"Hey, which of these dresses two dresses do you think I should wear today?" Muffy asked.

She retrieved two dressed from her dresser, one was a three-quarter's length scarlet spaghetti strap dress with black lace filigree around the hem and the second one was crimson calf length dress with empire waist line and trimmed with charcoal grey ribbons.

"Hmm... definitely the second one," I said pointing to the high-waisted dress.

She giggled, "Yeah, this one does look better, doesn't it?

Within the blink of an eye she was changing. Right there. Right in front of me. Yup, she was definitely comfortable in her own body.

"There, now, the next question is which perfume... rose or lavender..." She muttered rustling through the assortment of things on her vanity.

"I'd definitely go rose with that outfit." I volunteered.

"You're right, lavender is more of a Summery fragrance anyways." She agreed, spritzing a little on herself and then clicking a phonograph that I hadn't noticed under all the clutter. Soft jazz music filled the room, it was calm and dreamy. It reminded me of something Grandma would've had playing back at the Bakery.

"Hee hee, you're quite the romantic aren't you? Griffin's quite the lucky guy." I commented off highhandedly.

"Oh no sweetie! Griffin isn't really, like that with me, you know?" Muffy exclaimed, wide-eyed at my egregious assumption.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume... I had no idea you were single." I said, back pedaling apprehensively.

She looked offended, "Well I didn't really say I was single either..."

"Oh!? Hee hee, who's the lucky guy?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh just some nice guy I met on a trip to the city. He's a real hunk, built like a truck with the softest shaggy red hair. I don't get to see him very often since we both keep such busy schedules but we often go on dinner dates or out to the movies." She yammered on like a love struck school girl, "He's a real charmer... I actually have a date to go see him later today, if you'd be interested in taking a trip to the city you could meet him too. Maybe we could go shopping, do you like shopping?"

"Sure, that sounds like it'd be great fun, but I could probably use a change of clothing..."

"Hehe, that shouldn't be a problem! I have just the thing for you!"


	3. A Rose Among Thorns

Muffy had a knack for nailing taste, the dress she chose for me was perfect, in my favorite shade of forget-me-not blue. It had a high neckline and a white puritan colar which was comfortingly modest, darker blue ribbons covered the hems. Cutwork white lace trimmed the three-quarter's length sleeves and bottom of the skirt giving the whole dress a very classy feel.

The shoes she chose me were admittedly rather hard to walk in, they were spike-heeled white stilettos which barely-there ankle straps and I had to lock my knees to walk in them. I would've asked for something with a slightly more natural arch but after a better inspection of her room it was quite apparent to me she didn't own anything that could be deemed as even slightly practical.

"Oh! You absolutely must let me do your make-up too!" Muffy insisted excitedly.

"No, no, that's really not necessary," I protested as politely as I could.

"Come on! Don't be like that! It'll be fun!" She argued cheerfully.

"I've... well, I mean I've never worn make-up before."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything. Now hold still"

And before I knew it she had begun caking a variety of different products onto my face.

"First we should start with some moisturizer to make your skin shiny," she began wiping the cool liquid onto my face, "And then just a bit of liquid foundation to cover any blemish and some bronze to extenuate your better features."

"Which shade of eyeshadow do you think? Light blue or... never mind, differently light blue, it matches the dress better. Look up. Now blink... blink again. Okay, other side, look up again. Good, good. Okay now for the finishing touch..."

She dabbed a small amount of a peachy pink lipstick onto my mouth. My eyes felt heavy under the weight of all the make-up and it took a great deal of self-control not to rub at it. She smiled happily obviously proud of the final result, handing me a little hand mirror to inspect myself in.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I gazed at myself, I didn't look at all like I had before. Gorgeous, certainly, but almost unsettlingly so.

I smiled not wanting to disappoint her, "Looks great!"

And just like that were were gone, the blond haired dame was tugging me down the stairs, out the door and into the brisk winter world. We didn't bother with breakfast, Muffy didn't believe in eating it anyways.

At the dock we were greeted by an older man with aged white hair dressed in an all white uniform. Behind him a young girl, probably no older than Kent or Stu, dressed in a little white dress clasped around the waist with a red belt of the exact same color that her shoes were. She smiled curiously at me.

"Hello... My name is Kirk. I'm the captain of this ferry. We go to the mainland on Mondays and Thursday between 6AM to 6PM. May I have your fairs?"

Muffy placed a small amount of money in his hand and we boarded the ship. Seagulls swarmed the skies above us squawking and shrieking back and forth. The soft swishing and rocking of the waves was very soothing to the ears but also not so good for walking on high heels. I unclasped the little buckles and decided to carry them around rather than wearing them. Behind me I could here the soft thumping of a young child running my direction. I turned to be greeted by the same young girl from earlier, her tiny little brown curls tousled in the wind and she raised to catch up with Muffy and I.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Elli," I answered.

"OK. I've never seen you before. I'm Kate. My daddy is a captain of a ship. I love milk! I wish we had some to drink on board the ship."

"Well I'll see if I can find some for you while Muffy and I are in the city, is that alright with you Muffy?" I asked, she nodded nonchalantly.

"Welp! Gotta go! Daddy needs me to help navigate the ship. See ya!" She skipped off happy as could be.

* * *

We didn't wait there long before a classy yellow car wheeled in. The person behind the wheel was a 5'9" man with blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a bright red sleeveless gi with a black belt tied around his waist. He reeked of arrogance although he didn't seem like an especially bad man.

"I heard you came into town early. Thought I'd come to pick you up, ladies shouldn't have to walk everywhere you know," Ken laughed boisterously.

Muffy giggled, "Oh thank you Ken!"

He opened the door to the car for her to get in, "I brought a friend along, I hope you don't mine her tagging along as a third wheel. She's new around these parts and I was trying to show here around.

"Not a problem! Jump in little lady!"

I shuffled into the back seat uncomfortably while Muffy settled herself up from beside her date. Ken sped off, the car must've been moving at light speed! It was so fast! I'd never been in a car before and I was shocked at how quickly everything disappeared behind us. I gazed out the rear window.

Another car pulled in behind us, tailing almost to our bumper. There was a screech as it pulled over into the lane next to us.

"Hmph, well aren't you a hotshot?" Chuckled our driver, hands twitching on the wheel. I heard a chugging sound and then the roar of he floored the acceleration.

The fell behind them nearly 20 miles, the adjusted the mirrors proud. Only a second later the car had reappeared beside us in the next lane. I held my breath, my heart pounding with excitement. Was this a street race? I'd seen them on TV but I didn't think it was something normal.

"The hell?! You've gotta be jokin' me." He muttered, completely ignoring Muffy's insensate chit-chat.

The car's rear end suddenly went out as we bent a heavy corner around the road way, but we were still moving along without issue, Muffy meantime was blissfully unaware of the events passing by under her tiny button nose. When they exited the curve Ken attempted to floor the acceleration on the car once again, trying to pull ahead, but it was no use, they were still side to side.

He slowed, the sound of the accelerator softening for a moment as he prepped for the upcoming turn which looked rather sharp. He slammed on the accelerator and drifted into the tight corner. But the turn was just too tight, the car spun out of control! Power sliding into a sidewalk while the other car steamrolled away. The other driver rolled down a window and made a peace sign at Ken. He laughed, grinning from the adrenaline fueled high he'd gotten and made a peace sign out the window to the other driver before wheeling off. Muffy was still going on about this new drink that Griffin was teaching her to mix, something about blueberry cordial and heavy cream. I was still dizzy from the race when we pulled into a restaurant.

I buckled my shoes back on as he parked.

Ken opened the door for both Muffy and I and the three of us headed inside, the place was very classy. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, vases filled with roses and candles lit at the tables, the whole staff was dressed in very formal attire.

We were seated at a small little table and our waiter set a bucket with champagne on the table.

"Good evening monsieur and madams. What would you prefer for your dining experience today, our specials are Moët & Chandon Bi Centenary Cuvée Dry Imperial and Goût de Diamants although I can get you something darker if you'd prefer." Our waiter offered.

"We'll take both," Ken announced, boisterously.

He poored a glass for Muffy and then me. I suddenly felt out of place: Shat was I doing here? Tagging along on someone else's date, I'd never been a third wheel and I had to figure a way out.

"I'll be right back." I blurted out and rushed off to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath, examining myself in the mirror. My shoulder length brown hair was longer than it'd ever been in my life and was pushed back behind a soft blue headband. It was hard to see myself, I'd lost so much weight and the make-up only further exaggerated my fine features. Who'd have known I had such a delicate bone structure underneath all that fat. I examined myself again, I almost missed the way I'd looked before. The powdery make-up make my skin look even paler than normal and flaky, which bothered me.

Everything seemed different, I wasn't even dressed like me, the dress I was wearing was too short, the shoes were painfully uncomfortable, I was tall and so... so thin. The only thing that I could recognize... from head to toe, the only piece of me left unchanged by recent events, were my eyes. They were still their normal, dull shade of brown. Boring, ordinary brown eyes. My eyes. At least something of myself remained untarnished.

I felt my mental fortitude returning. I stepped out of the bathroom, I just needed to tell Muffy I was done for the evening and I'd see here later.

"You stood up our fight today to go on a date with your girlfriend?!" A man shouted from across the room.

"It ain't like that man. I was just chilling with my old friend Muffy, I lost track of time!" I heard Ken say.

"You know what, FUCK YOU! I didn't come here to argue, I came here to fight you!" He roared, I heard the sound of a table shattering like a glass goblet as they came into view.

The other man was dressed in white, his clothing was more tattered than Ken's but in a similar style. He wore red gloves and had a red sash tied around his forehead.

"I'm ready for ya, bring it on!" Ken shouted, pulling himself up off the floor while the wait staff fled to the backroom.

Ken back flipped up away from the table while his assailant made a running jump towards him. He made a swift kick upwards, bashing Ken in the jaw, then slamming his foot straight into Ken's face.

"The strongest fighter always wins Ryu, you can't defeat me." He taunted, as Ryu powered up a surge fist, a wave of punches that plowed into the arms of the now defensively stanced Ken.

Just as the first fast punch was about to land, Ken lept up unto the arm, flipping 360 in the air out of move's path of trajectory.

A white clad leg swung down in a sweeping motion as Ken landed, intending to knock him off his feet. Muffy began sobbing.

I had to get her out of their before she got hurt. I heard another crash as Ken flew out of the way of yet another wave of punches from our random... guest.

He dangled by his arm from one the the chandeliers, briefly, before flying down and kicking Ryu in the face.

I raced past them and grabbed my newest blond friend by the arm and drug her away as she continued crying.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" I insisted as she tried to pull away.

"I need to talk to him, I thought I was... I was..." She sobbed.

I pulled her along after joining the throg of people on the city sidewalks. We'd be hard to locate here.

"Wh-what about all movies we went togother... what about all the dinners we had out... didn't that mean anything?!" She wailed.

"Muffy, I don't know whether that meant anything or not, but that man is dangerous and you should probably stay away from him."

She gave me a paintive look.

"I just want someone to love me..." She sighed.

I sighed.

We stopped at a little corner store to pick up a carton of milk for Kate and and sat by the dock waiting for the Ferry to come in. Muffy rested on my shoulder, her tears had become more intermitent.

The sunset in the distance, fractals of gold and ruby red flooded the horizon as the boat came in.

We boarded as before. Captain Kirk looked more withdrawn than before, not even speaking to us when boarded.

I wandered around the ship looking for the young girl who'd asked me to fetch her some milk while Muffy rested in a booth.

After almost an hour of wandering we landed at the Forget-Me-Not port.

"Kate asked me to get her this in the city earlier today, I couldn't find her wandering around so I figure, since you're her father, perhaps you could give it to her?" I gave the carton of milk to the ship's captain.

He looked perplexed, "Who?"

"Kate, your daughter, she asked for it earlier." I said.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." The captain said, returning it to me.

Muffy and I walked back into town in silence.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Muffy asked glumly as we stepped into the bar.

I needed to get a break from her, sure, she was a nice woman. But she did start to grate after time and I was starting to really need my space. And things... well, they just seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

"If it's okay, I think I'd rather stay at the Inner Inn for now until I figure out a way home." I answered.

"Hehe, that's fine. I understand." Muffy said almost too cheerily. I knew she was faking it but I appreciated the effort on her part to keep smiling.

Today had been a hard day for here but everything in last few days had been terrifying for me. I just needed some time to myself to recuperate mentally. I'd lost my home, my family, my community. I didn't know anyone here or even where I was relative to my home. It was a lot to take in.

"Well, I'm going to head back for the night. I'll see you later!"

"Have a good night sweetie!"

* * *

Outside the world around me glowed. I've always liked the winter, the air is so pure and it's really makes my sense of smell keener. I could smell the ocean on the breeze, the beer, wine and rum still being served in the tavern, the cedar wood the Blue Bar had been made from. That and it's the best time of year to bake pies and the cream never spoils if you forget to put it away. It was a great sales season for the bakery too, everyone would be coming in for hot tea and cake and Jack would always be coming home early since there was a lot less farm work to do. Fishing might be harder to do in the winter, but since Jack had more free time him and I would often go down to the river to fish together before Cocote was born.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air, I could feel it cool me too the bones and it felt nice. Everything was so crazy now! I just wanted to breath. In, out, in, out, at least breathing was still them same. I wish all this chaos would come to an end, nothing seemed right without Jack without Cocote! And even... if it was like Griffin said, even if my life had been a dream, things here still seemed a little strange. What had happened to that brown haired little girl, Kate? Had she been lying about the captain being her father? Where had she done... I didn't know.

Faintly in the distance I could here chanting...

"ЗouЖпA..."

I followed the chanting down the road.

"ЗouЖпA..."

It seemed to be coming from the manor so I headed up that cul-de-sac.

"ЗouЖпA..."

On the manor's land I could tell right away that the mysterious chanting was coming from an old wooden shack on the far side of the yard. It was rickety covered in frozen cobwebs.

"This is the place. I guess I'll go in..." I muttered nervously to myself, as the knock clicked open.

Inside a blond haired woman with messy wavy hair stood over a caldron, "ЗouЖпA...", "ЗouЖпA...", "ЗouЖпA..." she chanted over and over.

"While it was a mistake... I feel bad for the Harvest Goddess." She muttered.

"But it's really her fault! How dare she turn me down! I was just looking to get into a little mischief!" The blond haired stranger continued to rave.

"Ahhh... why does the Harvest Goddess always complain about everything I do?!" She complained aloud to herself, completely unaware of my entrance.

"Sure every now and then I harass the harvest sprites, beak-up a few sweethearts, make a few animals sick or ruin some crops. And she gets so mad about it! I'm just having fun, why doesn't she understand me?! Why can't she ever understand?! She's such a god damn goody-two-shoes! I can't stand it!" She roared over the caldron, just then spinning on her feels just then noticing me.

"Hey! You heard me, didn't you!" She spat, "What do you think?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure what you're talking about." I answered honestly.

"Isn't the world better off without that Harvest Goddess and her damn sprites?"


End file.
